High School is definitely not the best years of your life
by animedetectivegirl
Summary: Set in Britain, modern times Ciel Phantomhive is the new kid at a terrifying public school. He jumps from one disaster to the next as he tries to make friends, avoid bullies, and start a romance with a student named Sebastian. Based on the series The Inbetweeners. Rated T for swearing and possibly sex in later chapters. Pairing: Sebaciel
1. Chapter 1

They say that your high school years are the best years of your life. This is probably true for the people lucky enough to be popular and cool. But the outcasts...not so much.

Ciel Phantomhive had spent most of his teenage life in a posh private school since his father was rich enough to pay for it. But in his great wisdom, his father had decided he needed to see more of the real world. Ciel expected this was just an excuse so he could save money not having to pay any more tuition fees.

But whatever the reason, Ciel now found himself sat inside the headmaster's office of Abbey Grange public high school. To make matters worse, he was forced to wear an embarrassing and ridiculous badge stating his name. Ciel didn't want to stand out anymore than he already did, so he put his concerns to the head of sixth form Mr Ash Landers. He seemed like a calm and reasonable individual.

"Mr Landers...you seem like a reasonable man. Do you think this badge is really a good idea?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. And if you have any other suggestions on how we can improve the school, put it forward to the debating club. Obviously, you will have to start one first."

So maybe Ciel was wrong. Mr. Landers was in fact an unreasonable sadistic bastard. To make matters worse, the other students didn't seem pleased to see Ciel when he turned up for first period.

Ciel had seen enough teen dramas to know what sort of things constituted as "cool" in public school though. Students at public school often slagged off the teachers to fit in, so he started with that.

Choosing a student at random, he approached a tall student with black hair and scarlet eyes. "Hi...I'm Ciel. Just been to see that dick Mr Landers" Ciel stated, giving off a nervous laugh. The student just gave him a questioning stare. But Ciel wasn't giving up that easily.

"Mr. Landers...what a twat! Am I right? He looks like a big ugly old man with his white hair. And I bet he likes to suck the headmaster's balls...and..."

Ciel stopped his rant when he noticed the whole class was now staring at him. "Um...is he behind me?" When Ciel turned round, his fears were confirmed. So not only had he embarrassed himself in front of about thirty students, he had now blown any chances he had with being on reasonably good terms with the head of year.

Mr Landers chose to ignore his outburst, probably deciding the poor boy had embarrassed himself enough. "This is Ciel Phantomhive and he will be joining you as of today. Sebastian, since you share most classes with him, I'm giving you the job of showing him round."

The student with black hair and scarlet eyes looked up with an expression of total outrage. "What?! You can't leave him with me! Look at him! He's a right shortass, his hair looks stupid, and his badge! And he's wearing an eye patch! An actual eye patch!"

Ciel frowned at who he now knew was Sebastian. Sebastian was a very attractive student, the sort of guy Ciel would normally have a crush on. But the feeling obviously wasn't mutual, and deciding he hated Ciel straight away seemed incredibly unreasonable.

Mr. Landers didn't back down, and it was decided Sebastian was definitely going to be Ciel's guide. The rest of the lesson passed in uncomfortable silence since Sebastian refused to even look at him.

Once the bell rang, Ciel got up and followed Sebastian out of the classroom. They both had a free period next, and Sebastian seemed eager to get away.

"So...are you going to show me were the sixth form room is then?" Ciel asked eagerly.

"Fine...but just...can you walk a bit behind me so it doesn't look like you are with me?"

Again, this seemed unreasonable. But Ciel wasn't going to push his luck and agreed to wait a bit and follow Sebastian at a distance. At this point, he was just grateful a student had spoken to him without insulting him. As he walked down the corridors, he heard various insults thrown his way, most of which revolved around his eye patch and implied he was some kind of pirate. And things were probably only going to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

After twenty minutes hanging around students who clearly didn't want to talk to him, Ciel gave up trying to socialise in the sixth form room and headed to the one place he knew he could be himself. It was a new low, but he chose to lock himself away in a toilet cubicle and started to read some yaoi manga. Since he was already incredibly unpopular, he thought it was probably best to not let on he was gay.

It wasn't long before he heard male voices outside. The first was a loud obnoxious sounding voice. Ciel didn't know who it was, but they sounded exactly like the sort of person he would hate.

"I'm just really good at shagging now! That's all I'm saying!"

"Oh shut up, Alois! Who are all these people you've supposedly shagged then?"

Ciel recognised Sebastian's voice straight away. He decided to stay quiet and hide in the cubicle until they were gone. He didn't want to annoy Sebastian anymore than he already had.

"Look, while you've spent your summer trying not to be gay, I've been out fucking all the hotties. Both guys and girls love me. I can go at it like a porn star"

"I don't have a problem with being gay actually! I just don't want anyone else to know. And you've never fucked anyone you liar!"

Ciel tried not to sigh in annoyance. Why were all the students so foul mouth and sex obsessed? There was no way he was going to fit in with these people.

"I so have! I've totally fucked loads of..."

The loud annoying boy who was apparently named Alois suddenly went quiet. Ciel heard the door open and another student walk in. Judging by the sudden awkward silence and the large sound of their footsteps, he guessed they were a student most people were scared of.

"What the fuck you puffs doing? Checking out my arse or something?"

Ciel couldn't help but gulp in fear at the sound of the deep menacing voice.

"Yeah...good one Claude" Sebastian muttered, suddenly sounding nervous.

"Fuck off!"

Hurried footsteps were heard as Alois and Sebastian rushed out of the toilets, leaving Ciel alone with what was evidently the resident school psychopath. Ciel yelped in surprise as he saw a tall student with dark hair and golden eyes behind glasses lean over the top of the cubicle, holding out his phone and smirking.

"Smile, pirate boy!" he shouted before the clicks of a camera could be heard.

"Oh, for goodness sake! That's just cruel!" Ciel shouted back, trying to cover up his manhood, dropping the manga book on to the floor.

When the tormenting finally stopped, Ciel was horrified to see his picture posted up on every wall across the school. Underneath in appalling handwriting were the words "Hi. I'm Ciel and I'm having a shit"

"Oh...that's just brilliant" Ciel muttered in annoyance. He couldn't believe this many photos had actually been put up in such a short period of time. Ciel briefly wondered whether it was because Claude had a lot of followers, or whether the other students just found it hilarious and wanted to join in. Trying to think positively, Ciel admitted it could have been worse. Okay...maybe not much worse, but at least he hadn't been beaten up yet.

If he could just find Sebastian and try and become friends, perhaps the day wouldn't be a complete disaster. Sebastian seemed to be the only student that wasn't completely out of control.


	3. Chapter 3

So far Ciel had managed to annoy the head of year and the school psychopath. But he wasn't giving up yet. His mother had once told him that anyone can be your friend as long as you hung around them long enough. Since he didn't have much to lose, he thought he would try those tactics with Sebastian.

At the end of the day, Ciel saw Sebastian walking out of the school next to a short blonde boy with a long purple coat. Ciel had no idea what they would be like, but he hadn't yet annoyed them and Sebastian seemed to tolerate him. So acting slightly like a gay stalker, he ran after him.

"Hello Sebastian" Ciel said, quickly catching up to them.

Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"This your new friend? Ooh, he's got an eye patch!" the blonde kid practically yelled.

"Yes...I got into an accident when I was young. It's to cover up a scar" Ciel stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever...you coming to the pub tonight Seb?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, are we going out drinking? What time?"

"You can go anytime you like. You're not invited."

Ciel couldn't help but look hurt. Sebastian hadn't even said a word yet and already this blonde guy was ruining any chances Ciel had.

"Oh, leave him alone Alois. He's alright. And I'm supposed to be looking after him."

"Look after him? Like a butler?"

Ciel stopped suddenly as he saw something truly embarrassing waiting for him outside the school gate. As much as he wanted to be thrilled that Sebastian had said something relatively nice to him, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed with embarrassment.

A large black car was parked, driven by an elderly Japanese man named Tanaka who was a servant for the Phantomhive family. In the back, and leaning out the window while waving like an idiot, was Ciel's overly eccentric father.

"Oh dear..." Ciel murmured.

"Is that your dad? He is fit." Sebastian said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'd fuck him" Alois commented.

"Oh, thank you very much."

"Would you fuck him?" Alois asked, a grin on his face. So they had obviously worked out Ciel was gay. He couldn't blame them. He had to admit he did look quite feminine for a boy of his age.

"Well...since he is my father...how about no?"

"But if he wasn't, would you fuck him?"

"Oh, are we still doing this?"

"I bet he's got a right big cock"

"Can we please stop talking about my father in such a manner?!" Ciel shouted angrily. As soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. It sounded so overly posh. Alois didn't seem to mind though. He just laughed and walked off; informing Sebastian he would see him later.

Ciel turned to look at Sebastian hopefully. "Oh...alright then, you can come."

So he had finally worn him down. Sebastian finally gave in and let Ciel know the details so he could meet up with him later. They even exchanged numbers before Ciel had to get in the car where his dad was waiting.

Going out in the evening and drinking wasn't something his father would approve of, so Ciel hoped he would be so pleased his socially awkward son had actually managed to make a friend, he would skip over the small details and let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel sighed in frustration as he climbed into the back of the car next to his father. He gave a quick wave to Sebastian, who had already started walking away and wasn't even looking at the passing car.

"Did you have to come and pick me up?"

"I just wanted to hear all about your first day! I love your badge!"

Vincent Phantomhive was a very eccentric and positive man. Most people found this charming, hence his popularity with the rest of the neighbourhood's adults. His son on the other hand, found this to be quite annoying. Ciel quickly tore off the infuriating badge, not caring whether it damaged the navy blue blazer he now had to wear on a daily basis.

"Why did you tell them I was bullied at my last school?"

"Well they wanted a reason as to why you were transferring, and that's what sprang to mind."

"As opposed to you not wanting to bother paying tuition fees anymore?"

Vincent simply replied by giving his son a questioning look, but with the overly optimistic smile still spread across his face. He waited expectantly, wanting to hear all about his son's first day. Ciel didn't really want to have to explain what happened. Telling his father he had already annoyed the head of year and school psycho, as well as had his photo posted all over the school was just embarrassing. And on top of all that, he had only managed to make one friend. Well... if Sebastian could be considered a friend. Ciel decided to keep things short and skip over the details.

"Things went ok I suppose...and I'm going out with some friends tonight if that is okay."

"Friends?! Already?!" Vincent shouted as he eagerly clapped his hand together. As expected, he was easily distracted by the mention of the word "friends".

"Yes...I've made friends already."

"Well just make sure they are not just making fun of you."

"And why would they be doing that?"

"Well...you might not be to everyone's taste. Just make sure they really do like you."

"Not to everyone's taste?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I just don't want you to get bullied again."

"I wasn't bullied, father!"

There was a long moment of awkward silence but it was preferable to Ciel than his father asking lots of questions. Ciel only hoped this meant he got away with it and would be able to meet up with Sebastian.

Later that evening, Ciel started getting ready to go out. This night had to go well. It was Ciel's chance to reinvent himself, to start afresh, and to become one of the cool kids rather than the geek in the corner who spent all his time alone reading manga. But it wasn't just that. Sebastian was probably the most handsome guy that Ciel had managed to have a conversation with. A light blush made its way to Ciel's cheeks as he desperately tried to find some relatively cool clothing in his wardrobe.

"Maybe I'm thinking too hard about this...I'm sure they will just be casual" Ciel muttered to himself.

After a further ten minutes of standing around rummaging through clothes, Ciel finally chose an outfit he deemed acceptable. He decided to wear brown combat shorts, a plain blue t-shirt and a simple black jacket over the top. Quickly grabbing a pair of trainers, he rushed out of the house before his parents had a chance to ask any more questions.

Ciel was the first to arrive at the pub they had agreed to meet, followed by Sebastian. Ciel couldn't help but blush when he saw Sebastian approaching. Dressed in casual clothes rather than the ugly school uniform, he looked even more handsome.

Sebastian was wearing tight black jeans with a loose white shirt, thin black jacket and a black scarf. The clothes complimented his body and facial features perfectly. He looked like something out of a modelling magazine. Ciel gulped nervously. This guy was out of his league.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian stood next to Ciel and glanced around, clearly looking for Alois. Ciel sighed. It would be better if Alois didn't come, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be that lucky. There was a long awkward silence before Sebastian decided to speak first.

"Listen, about what I said before about your dad...don't tell anyone."

"Because you don't want people to know you're gay?"

"You got it. Don't tell anyone. And I won't tell anyone you are."

Ciel blushed slightly, before giving Sebastian a confused look. "Wait...I never said I was!"

"You didn't deny it though. And you are so feminine."

Ciel huffed. There was no point in hiding it though, especially if he had any hopes of dating Sebastian. Sebastian quickly looked Ciel up and down, and smiled.

"You do look rather cute like that, though."

Ciel's cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment. He couldn't believe Sebastian had actually complimented his appearance. Maybe he wasn't out of his league. Maybe he did actually stand a chance. At least if they were alone. But before Ciel had a chance to compliment him back, the annoying blonde skipped towards them and grabbed Sebastian into a tight hug. Ciel couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Okay, first drinks are on me tonight! Grell said he's gonna meet us later."

Ciel sighed in frustration. So not only was Alois here, but someone else was coming, and he could already imagine them being incredibly annoying and taking an instant dislike to him. Alois looked over at Ciel frowned.

"You coming then, new boy?"

"I do have a name you know!"

"Alright, chill out! You coming then, short ass?"

Ciel rolled his eyes at the predictable insult. It didn't really matter to him whether Alois liked him or not, so he chose to ignore it and follow them into the pub. Ciel expected to see lots of young students drinking and flirting. What he saw instead was an empty pub, except a few old creepy men.

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged worrying looks. Alois however, seemed completely calm.

"Don't shit yourself benders. We must just be early because we're so hardcore! I'll go get the first drinks."

Alois confidently strode towards the bar while Ciel and Sebastian sat down. Ciel wanted to take the opportunity to get closer to Sebastian, maybe repay the earlier compliment. Sebastian seemed to be focused on watching Alois though, probably worrying whether he would actually get served. Despite Alois calling Ciel a short ass, he himself was not much taller.

After ordering the three of them drinks, the bar tender asked Alois for ID. Luckily, Alois was already prepared with fake ID.

"Jim Macken?" the bartender read the ID card out loud, looking dubiously at it.

"This is an Australian driving licence. So, you're Australian?"

Alois simply nodded, giving him time to prepare himself for faking an Australian accent.

"Right...so when is your birthday?"

"28th March 1989. Now can I get them three jars of lager I ordered, mate?"

Ciel looked up at the bar, then back to Sebastian, clearly confused. "Did he just call him Jim? And why is he now talking with an Australian accent?" Sebastian didn't bother to reply. He just shook his head in dismay.

"Are those other drinks for your friends over there?" the bartender asked, handing Alois only one pint.

"You betcha, governer!"

"Then they will have to show ID as well."

Alois walked to where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting, and sat down with the one drink, not saying a word. Sebastian sighed.

"Alois...where are our drinks?"

"Oh? Did you want drinks too? Well you better go fucking get them then!"

Ciel grinned, taking this as an opportunity. Alois had clearly failed, so now it his chance. Ciel gave Sebastian a reassuring pat on the back, before walking up to the bar. Predictably, the bartender asked for ID from Ciel as well, but Ciel had a plan.

"Look, I've just been forced to go to a terrifying public school and despite being out of my comfort zone have attached myself to a fairly average group. Now all I'm trying to do is order some drinks so I can make friends and make life bearable. You're human, you must understand that?"

"I'm not serving you unless you show me ID"

Ciel frowned. So sympathy tactics were not going to work, but there was always plan B.

"I think you will find that the law states sixteen year olds are legally allowed to drink cider in a pub if they are eating a meal. So I will three pints of cider, and three roast dinners please."

"It also states if it bought by an adult and you are accompanied by an adult."

Ciel would have normally given up, but desperate to impress Sebastian he refused to let that be the end of it. He quickly glanced round, trying to think of what to do next.


	6. Chapter 6

As Ciel glanced round, desperately trying to think of what to do next, a strange thought occurred to him. It was a long shot and could easily backfire, but he decided to try it regardless.

Ciel slowly shuffled along the bar towards a creepy looking man with long grey hair and a scar across his face. The man was dressed entirely in black baggy clothing which resembled burial robes, and was definitely not the sort of man Ciel would normally approach.

"Good evening sir. My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I have a proposition for you. I will pay for your drinks all night if you will order me three pints of cider and three roast dinners, then come sit with my friends and me. You don't have to talk to us, you merely need to stay sitting with us."

The man with grey hair giggled hysterically, which made Ciel jump back in surprise.

"You have given me a good laugh! I will accept!"

Meanwhile, Sebastian was becoming incredibly bored watching Alois get drunk on his own. Sebastian expected to be pleased to Ciel come back. But he was surprised to see Ciel return with no drinks, and a creepy old man who chose to sit with them.

"Who the hell is that?"

"This is the Undertaker. He wouldn't tell me his real name."

"Where are our drinks?"

"Well...that's a bit of a long story that involves the Undertaker. But we will get them soon, it's just we have to have a roast dinner as well."

Ciel hoped this elaborate scheme would impress Sebastian. But evidently it didn't, as Sebastian dropped his head into his hands and sighed. There was another long awkward silence before the sound of a phone went off. Sebastian looked at his phone and saw he had a text.

"It's from Grell." Sebastian muttered to Alois, still clearly annoyed.

"Is he saying he's coming because he can't wait to see me?!"

"No...He says the pub is so crowded he can't see where we are."

Alois, Ciel and Sebastian all glanced round the deserted pub in confusion. Sebastian quickly glanced down at his phone again.

"Grell is in the Black Horse. Where are we?"

"The Black Bull"

"Great...so we are in the wrong pub! This is one hell of a nightmare!" Sebastian shouted as he stood up and started walking out of the pub, not bothering to see whether the others followed him. Ciel and Alois quickly rushed after him, leaving the Undertaker sat alone once again, giggling to himself.

They did eventually make it to the right pub, and it was exactly how Ciel expected it to be: Lots of teenagers clearly under aged getting drunk illegally and flirting with each other. One teenager with long red hair and glasses bear hugged Sebastian. "Bassy, you finally made it!" the teenager exclaimed. If it hadn't been for the low voice, Ciel would have mistaken them for a girl.

This time, Sebastian was given the task of trying to buy them drinks. Once again, the bartender asked for ID. Ciel watched from a distance as the argument between Sebastian and the bartender escalated quickly, their voices gradually getting louder. Sebastian looked as if he was about to snap.

Ciel nervously tugged on the sleeve of the long purple coat Alois was wearing. "Umm...Sebastian looks like he's having trouble. Should we maybe do something?"

Alois simply ignored him and continued talking to Grell. The two of them seemed to be discussing which of their classmates they wanted to have sex with the most. Ciel quickly looked back to Sebastian, in time to see him slamming his fists against the bar. Every student turned to look at Sebastian.

"Look you idiot! Just look at everyone in here! They are all fucking under aged! Yeah, they may all act tough and cool, but they are still in the same year as me! Whatever ID these assholes have used are fake because they are all under aged! And not to mention fucking morons that can't even think for themselves!"

Ciel gulped nervously as the whole pub went completely quiet. Claude marched towards Sebastian angrily and grabbed his shirt by the collar. "You fucking what, Michaelis?!"

Ciel quickly rushed forward, trying to put some distance between the two of them. Ciel knew he didn't stand a chance against Claude in a physical fight, and the rest of the students looked pissed off too. But hopefully he could calm them down with words.

"Look...don't hit him. He's just angry at not getting served. He didn't mean it."

Ciel may have gotten away with it, if Alois hadn't immaturely screamed "Fight!" from the sidelines.

It all happened so quickly. One minute Ciel was stood between the two taller students. The next minute he was pushed to the side, allowing Claude to aim a punch directly at Sebastian's face.

Ciel gasped as he fell to the floor, landing roughly on his back. There went his last chances of having a clam and peaceful evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel quickly sat up and gasped in shock at the chaos surrounding him. Everywhere he looked; angry teenagers were fighting like wild animals. Ciel spotted Sebastian lying on the floor nearby. He quickly crawled towards him and tugged on his arm, wanting to escape as soon as possible.

"Sebastian, get up! We've got to go!" Ciel shouted, pulling Sebastian to his feet. The two of them quickly shoved their way through the crowds, heading towards the door. Ciel could still hear Claude's menacing voice behind them, threatening to kill Sebastian and tear him apart.

They made it to the car park outside just as the long black car Ciel was accustomed to seeing pulled up alongside them. Normally, his father turning up unexpected was something that would irritate Ciel, but he was overwhelmed with relief.

Vincent got out of the car as soon as he saw his distressed son and the dazed looking teenager beside him. The two of them managed to get into the back of the car and drive off, leaving the fighting students behind them.

Ciel didn't even stop to think about Alois and Grell who had been left behind. He was far too concerned about Sebastian. Vincent also grew concerned when Sebastian groaned in pain and slumped on to his side. He was incredibly pale and there was blood trickling down the side of his face.

"I think...hit head...on something...as I fell..." Sebastian mumbled, his speech slightly slurred.

"Father...he's badly hurt! Help him please! He's my friend!" Ciel shouted in panic.

For all his quirks and immaturity, Vincent was a very capable man in a crisis. He took the two teenagers to the Phantomhive home, carrying Sebastian into the house once they arrived.

"Try and be quiet Ciel, your mother has already gone to bed" Vincent whispered as he tended to Sebastian's wound. Ciel nodded and watched quietly as his father cleaned the wound, then pressed an ice pack to the young man's head. It wasn't long before Sebastian fell asleep on the sofa where he lay.

Vincent removed the boy's shoes and jacket, and then covered him with a spare blanket. He turned back to face his son, his arms folded. "Your friend can stay the night. But I want you to tell me everything." Vincent stated in a far more serious tone than he would normally use.

Ciel explained everything to his father, leaving out the fact that he had a crush on the boy who was now asleep in their living room. Once Vincent was satisfied, he left his son to go to bed. It was late and there was no point discussing it any more. That could wait until the morning.

Ciel quietly changed into his pyjamas before sneaking back downstairs to check on Sebastian. He watched for a while as the dark haired teen continued to sleep peacefully. Without even realising, Ciel instinctively reached out and stroked the taller boy's cheek. Sebastian's eyes fluttered open slowly and Ciel jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sebastian let out a small groan of pain. "I'm fine...I'm just tired."

After a small moment of silence, Ciel thought it was best to go back upstairs and let Sebastian rest. Just as he was about to get up, he heard Sebastian's voice again.

"It's always the same. No matter what I do or how hard I try, everything ends in disaster. Why is it that some people are surrounded by friends easily, while others have to fight just to make each day bearable? It's painful... constantly trying to get the others to accept me, pretending to be someone else for people I don't even care about."

"Then maybe you should stop trying to be something you're not." Ciel commented as he sat back down. Sebastian shot Ciel a glare.

"Don't lecture me. Aren't you doing the same thing? Insulting teachers, trying to buy alcohol illegally, talking to creepy strangers in pubs...is that the sort of thing posh boys like you normally do?"

"I'm sorry..." Ciel murmured quietly. He knew Sebastian was right. He was trying to reinvent himself as the sort of person he normally hated, just so he could fit in. The two of them stayed silent for a moment. Ciel wasn't sure why, but he found himself leaning down and kissing the wound on Sebastian's head. Sebastian said nothing but looked up at him in surprise.

"Um...I was... kissing it better..."

Sebastian let out a small chuckle before sitting up and kissing him tenderly on the lips. When the two of them broke apart, Sebastian was smiling back at Ciel, his eyes starting to close as he fell back to sleep.

"What you think shouldn't matter to me...being friends with you won't benefit me at all. You're an outcast as well. But for some reason...I really like you Ciel."

"I like you too." Ciel whispered, before leaving Sebastian to sleep. He looked back at him and smiled one last time before heading upstairs to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later and normality seemed to have more or less resumed. Alois and Grell had gotten over being left behind at the pub and Claude hadn't yet tried to kill Sebastian. Unfortunately, both Ciel and Sebastian were too embarrassed to bring up the subject of their first kiss, so normality had resumed in that department as well. Plucking up what little courage he had, Ciel had invited Sebastian to the park. But a certain foul-mouthed blonde and giddy red-head had tagged along too.

The four of them were now stood playing Frisbee while Alois was his usual annoying self. Sebastian was trying to think of worse ways to spend his Sunday in the hopes it would keep him sane.

"Why the hell aren't we playing football like normal people? This looks so gay!" Alois exclaimed.

"Running round a field with other men, with your top off? What could possibly be more gay than that?" Ciel replied.

"You? I bet you only invited Sebastian here so he could bum you."

"Outside, in front of everyone, surrounding by dog mess? Yes, of course I did."

Sebastian groaned as the two of them engaged in another pointless argument.

"Look Alois, this is fine. I like Frisbee."

"Bassy darling...you're just scared if you play football Claude will join in and break your legs, right?" Grell asked, winking playfully.

Sebastian glanced over at Claude who was playing football with some of his friends nearby. Thompson, Timber and Canterbury were always with him, making Claude all the more terrifying.

"That's not true..." Sebastian murmured quietly. Even if he tried to deny it, it was obvious to everyone that Claude was the real reason. Sebastian still hadn't fully recovered mentally from the fight. But what was plaguing his mind even more was ways to try and get close to Ciel again without Alois and Grell interfering.

"Oh no! Is Ciel's butler gonna shit himself?" Alois asked sarcastically. Ciel glared angrily at Alois. It had been his fault Sebastian had been injured in the first place. Ciel picked up the Frisbee and threw it as hard as he could towards Alois' head. Alois easily managed to duck and the Frisbee flew over him and went flying through the air towards two young Indian teenagers who happened to be sitting nearby.

Alois and Grell quickly ran away, knowing exactly what was about to happen. The Frisbee smacked the shortest boy with long purple hair in the side of the face. Ciel quickly ran towards them, hoping to apologise and retrieve his Frisbee, leaving Sebastian with no choice but to follow him.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm really, really sorry" Ciel babbled in panic.

"What are you two idiots doing?! Trying to attack me with this! Agni, punish them!" the boy shouted, while waving Ciel's Frisbee at them. The taller Indian then stood up, cracking his knuckles as if he was ready for a fight. "Jo agna!" he exclaimed.

"Wait! No...no punishing...no jo agna's...whatever the hell that means...he said sorry!" Sebastian shouted back.

The two Indian boys seemed to momentarily calm themselves, but continued to glare at Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel timidly stepped forward to the shortest one who was still holding the Frisbee. "I'm just...umm...gonna get my Frisbee back now..." he muttered nervously, trying to take the Frisbee back. The Indian boy continued to hold on tightly to it.

"Agni! He's assaulting me!"

"Get your hands off Soma!"

Sebastian gulped in fear as the two foreigners became filled with rage once again. As if that wasn't bad enough, they had also attracted the attention of Claude and his followers.

"Hey! Those dickheads are trying to nick that guy's Frisbee! Get them!" Claude shouted as he charged towards Sebastian and Ciel, his three friends following closely behind. Sebastian quickly grabbed Ciel's arm and dragged him away.

"But it's my Frisbee! I've got a receipt! I've got a receipt!" Ciel screamed as the two of them ran away from their various attackers.

Eventually, they managed to get away and found Grell and Alois sat on the side of a nearby street.

"What's up?" Alois asked casually.

"Well think back Alois...before you ran away like a coward, my Frisbee was heading towards another boy's face."

"Did it hit him in the face then?"

"Yes, indeed it did. I've now lost a perfectly good Frisbee because of my own foolish error and an unexpected development involving Claude."

Alois, Grell and Sebastian rolled their eyes at Ciel's overly posh way of speaking.

"And since I won't be taking part in your ridiculous attempt at rebellion tomorrow, I will see whenever I next see you." Ciel stated before giving Sebastian a quick wave goodbye and walking towards home.

School was incredibly boring for most teenage boys, but even more so for the outcasts with no popularity. As such, the three boys had decided to not attend school on Monday and instead bunk off. Ciel had refused to join them, pointing out that it was breaking the truancy law, was technically illegal, and he didn't want to fall further down the slope of anarchy.

Alois and Grell were happy to not have him around, and in a way Sebastian was too. Without Ciel there, he would be free to ask his friends for advice. Perhaps they could enlighten him on how to show Ciel some romance. Okay...so the pair of idiots had never enlightened him before. But it was worth a shot.


End file.
